turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Category talk:Gods
I think this is filling out nicely. I'm pulling them from all across HT's fantasy repertoire, rather than developing sections on their stories. Turtle Fan 02:57, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Indeed, it is coming along nicely. I guess I should delve more into HT's fantasy work. TR 03:09, 9 April 2007 (UTC) :We could sub cat this a little. Put all the Olympians together, the Detinans together. Still have a good category left. TR 23:08, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::There are only 38 now; that's hardly unwieldy. Also, if we start subcatting some religions' deities, we'll want to do the others for parallelism's sake, but there are so many who are worshipped in monotheistic religions. Turtle Fan 01:35, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::I actually came here thinking about sub catting myself, so I hereby revoke my earlier objection. Olympians is one obvious category; we've got five, arguably a sixth if we want to promote Victoria. The Slavic pantheon has either four or five; I can't quite tell whether Perkunas belongs in there. Chemosh and Dagon could be subcatted together, and I guess geographically speaking God may belong there too, though I'd argue He's transcended their company for sociological as well as religious reasons. Three gods from the Detinan pantheon, and two from the separate indigenous blond pantheon, which is part of the same story. Four Elabonian gods (though neither Biton nor Mavrix considered themselves as such) plus Voldar, again from the same story. Engibil, Eniagasher, and Enimhursag belong together. I'd suggest leaving the deities of fictional monotheistic creeds by themselves, as well as miscellaneous gods of nonfictional religions such as Mithras. ::That leaves us with between sixteen and twenty-three in the current category, depending on who does and doesn't get subcatted with whom. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:33, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Make that twelve to nineteen; I see "Bluff" has four gods as well. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:36, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Perkunas is Baltic. I don't know if we have any more of those. TR (talk) 15:39, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::Aren't the Baltic peoples Slavs? I assumed they would have worshiped the same gods, more or less; at least as much so as, say, the Vikings and the Germans. Turtle Fan (talk) 04:04, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::If I'm reading wikipedia correctly, the Balts were their own ethnic/linguistic group. There are Russians and Germans in the various Batlic states, of course, but the Balts aren't precisely Germanic or Slavic in origin. TR (talk) 05:05, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::So it seems. Huh, look at that, I've learned something. Turtle Fan (talk) 21:23, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Conflating entries to a single page Since the Kussaran gods are mostly one-sentence wonders, any objection to conflating to a single page with redirects? We could probably do the same thing with a few Turtledovian pantheons. I haven't read The War Between the Provinces, but they seem like they could all go onto a single page, too. TR (talk) 19:51, March 7, 2017 (UTC)